Proving Herself
by WingedArcher1
Summary: Time is running out for Rouge. Her best friend is falling in love and her feelings of loneliness are starting to creep up. Can she prove herself trustworthy to the guardian of the Master Emerald before it's too late. Rated M for sexual content. One-Shot.


**A/N- HUGE WARNING TO ALL MY FANS! If you didn't realize this story is rated M for sexual content. Do not read if you don't like scenes like that. Okay, this story came about when TheBlueAlienRobotZombie asked how Rouge ended up sleeping on the Master Emerald during The Blue Blur Slows Down. I took the idea and ran with it and this thing came out. That's all I have to say.**

Proving Herself

Rouge was tired. Tired of being alone, tired of not having anyone to share her exciting lifestyle with. The day she finally realized this was the same day as Shadow's last G.U.N mission. She knew why he was finished, but she wanted to know for sure.

"So why now? Why just out of the blue you up and quit?" She asked as they climbed through some air ducts.

"I have my reasons." Shadow said in his usual tone of voice. That wasn't a good enough answer so she pushed on.

"Come on Shad, I'm your friend. You can tell little ol' me can't ya?" She asked with a pout even though Shadow couldn't see it.

"Well it was something Maria said to me yesterday." It was strange, ever since Shadow had went back in time and saved her life, he's been acting different. "It got me thinking that I shouldn't be working for the people who tried to kill us both. It would be hypocritical or some weird Stockholm Syndrome thing. You understand?" Rouge understood perfectly, her best friend was in love.

"Uh-huh, I get it." She answered smugly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing, except that you're in love." Shadow stopped crawling for a second before he continued.

"No, I'm not in love with Maria, I just care about her and value what she says." He replied quickly afterwards.

"Whatever you say hon, you may not know or want to admit it yet, but you are in love with that girl." She was glad that her mission overseer cut in at that point because she didn't know if she could take it anymore. She never told Shadow, but he was one of the only two men she ever had an inkling of real feelings for. Shadow was good at finding feelings like that and exploiting them, even if he wasn't trying to be mean.

"Will you two ladies stop jabbering about?! The terrorists will hear you and start shooting people." Topaz said into her ear knocking Rouge back into mission mode.

"Yeah, yeah Topaz." Shadow said in his earpiece. "We're reaching the exhaust vent now."

"And for what it's worth, I agree with Rouge." That cheered Rouge up a little bit and she grinned at Shadow. He was silent as usual. The mission went about as usual, one of them, Rouge, was the bait this time as the other, Shadow, saved all the people and took the last target out as the first person stalled for time. One funny thing did happen thought. As Shadow knocked out the last target, the gun the guy was holding fell on the floor and went off. The bullet grazed his side.

"Ow! Damn that smarts!" Shadow hissed.

"You okay?" He looked fine, but you never know.

"Yeah, I'll live. It's not like that one time I got stabbed while we fought those pirates. You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Rouge said taking a glance at her wristwatch. "Oh drat, I'm late for my date."

"Knuckles?" Shadow asked.

"Knuckles."

"It's about time." Shadow sounded like he understood, but he didn't. Usually a 'date' with Knuckles involved flirting with him and an attempt at stealing the Master Emerald. But, now things were different. Rouge knew she didn't have much time left now because even Shadow of all people was falling in love. So as she flew to Angel Island Rouge knew she had to take the future into her own hands. Right went she landed at the base of the Master Emerald shrine Knuckles glided down in front of her with his arms crossed over his body.

"Here for your monthly attempt at my Emerald Batgirl?" He said as serious as every other time. She took a look at the Master Emerald and sighed.

"No, I'm here to say you win. I'm not going to try and steal the Master Emerald anymore, I don't want it anymore." That last part was kind of a lie, but if this worked out she would be around it enough to satisfy her needs.

"Really?" Knuckles asked not believing a bit of what she said. "Then why are you here, you must want something."

"You're right, there is one thing I want. You."' Rouge answered moving up to him and planting a kiss on his lips. Knuckles was shocked because this was very forward, even for Rouge. When his thoughts caught up to him he pusher her off of him.

"No, I'm not falling for that. The second I let my guard down you'll steal the Master Emerald. I'm not that gullible anymore if you hadn't noticed."

"I know that, that's why I'm being completely serious. I want to see what we could be for real."

"Hm, I'm still not sure." Knuckles said placing his hand on his chin.

"What can I do to prove I won't stab you in the back?" Rouge said a hint of pleading in her voice. Knuckles thought for a second and came up with something.

"Okay, I have a test then. You have to help me guard the Master Emerald for an entire day without trying to steal it. If you even try once we're done. If you manage to succeed I'll even let you choose what to do on our first date. Do we have a deal?" Not the most romantic proposal Rouge had heard, but it would do.

"Deal, but can we do it on th 14th, I'm busy until then."

"You want to guard the Master Emerald on Valentine's Day?"

"It's my only free day."

"Fine." Knuckles said extending his hand. Rouge took it and shook it firmly. A few days passed and Rouge returned to Angel Island with a knapsack full of things to do. When she reached the top of the shrine she saw Knuckles sleeping with his head resting on the Master Emerald. She tapped his head and his eyes fluttered open.

"Is sleeping on the job required?" Rouge asked with a grin.

"No, but it helps." Knuckles replied snidely. Rouge started unpacking her bag and the last thing she pulled out was a box of chocolates. "You know, buttering me up won't help." Knuckles said.

"Very funny, but I always get a box of chocolates from someone on Valentine's Day. But it's weird, I've never figured out who gives them to me." Knuckles inwardly grinned, he knew who it was. It was himself. He didn't know why, maybe he had some feelings for her or maybe he was just being nice. But he wasn't going to tell Rouge that, at least not at this time. "Besides, if I was going to butter you up I would have brought some grapes."

"Well, that would have been thoughtful, but since you didn't let me have a piece." Rouge opened the box and Knuckles took one of the chocolates from the middle and bit into it. Then he gagged and spit it out. "I hate those ones that taste like toothpaste."

"One down four to go." Rouge said after a chuckle. After that she sat down next to Knuckles and they just sat down and passed the time. They played some games, Rouge found out about Knuckles drawling notepad, and Knuckles found out something very interesting about Rouge. It all started when he asked a somewhat personal question.

"So, how did you get into being a thief?" Rouge was silent for a second. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, no, I'll tell you. If this works out I would have told you anyway. It's because of my mother. She died when I was 10. The last thing she did before she died was to give me her diamond ring that she treasured so much. She told me that the sparkle was her watching me from above. But after that my family ran into hard times. I had to pawn her ring just so we could eat. I vowed from that day forward I vowed that I would find her ring again, or at least find something that made me feel the same way."

"And you thought a huge green Emerald would do it?"

"For a while, but I've realized I need something more real."

"Hmm, you sound like you mean that, but I'm still wary."

"Fine." Then she paused. "Is there anything else to do around here, I'm getting kinda bored."

"Well, I was going to head for the hot spring in a few minutes, but we can go now if your so bored."

"This island has a hot spring?!"

"Yeah, you would know about it if you took the time to look around instead of focusing only on this area of the island." Knuckles said. Then they headed over to the hot spring with Knuckles keeping a close eye on his part time rival. He found his green swim trunks near the water and put them on. He jumped in without so much as a splash and when he emerged he was looking straight at Rouge. "You coming?"

"I have to change first, I'm not getting wet in this outfit. I'm just looking for a spot where you can't see me."

"Over there should be good." Knuckles said pointing to some bushes.

"Fine then." Rouge moved to them and turned around.

"Don't tell me you of all people are insecure about your body."

"No, my body is just fine thank you very much. I just don't want you to see me, it makes it fun for me." Rouge said flirting. Knuckles waited a minute or so and all he saw was Rouge's back. But it was worth the wait in his opinion. Rouge emerged from the bushes wearing a purple bikini that hugged her body in all the right places. If his mouth wasn't under the water it would be wide open. Rouge saw his eyes were wide though and she smiled seductively. "I told you my body was fine." And with that she jumped in the water as well with all of the grace that Knuckles had.

"Refreshing isn't it?" Knuckles asked. Rouge agreed and she submerged most of her body afterwards. For awhile all they did was sit there and enjoy the warm water. Then Knuckles started backstroking through the water doing laps. During the third lap he accidentally splashed Rouge.

"Hey, watch it!" She said a bit upset.

"It was an accident." Knuckles said. "Deal with it."

"I think you did it on purpose."

"Think what you want Batgirl." Knuckles taunted. That pushed Rouge over the edge and she splashed him back.

"Oh, it's on now." Knuckles said splashing back. They went back and forth like that getting closer and closer with each attack. Finally they were face to face. Knuckles looked down and started to blush.

"My eyes are up here." Rouge told him, but secretly she was pleased that he thought she was attractive. She took his distraction to plant another kiss on him. It was longer than the last one and Knuckles started kissing back as well. Rouge pushed him back onto the bank of the hot spring and stratled his body with her legs.

"Well, you're still as bold as ever." Knuckles said with a blush and a grin.

"Oh, I'm nowhere close to done yet." Rouge whispered in to his ear. Then she stared kissing him more, all over his mouth and neck area. She even bit him once and he didn't care. What he did do though was reach up her back and unclasp her bikini top. Rouge wasn't upset, she enjoyed it. "So you want to have some fun do you?" Knuckles couldn't answer because he was staring straight at her breasts. He could feel his trunks getting tighter and then he felt something else. Rouge had stuck her hand down his swim trunks and was stroking him up and down.

"Oh, Rouge." Was all he could get out between moans. Rouge took that as a good sign and took off his pants completely off. Then she took a deep breath and moved her head under the water. She saw Knuckles' erection and put it in her mouth. Knuckles moaned some more and he could feel her tongue licking the head of his penis. When he was about to cum he placed his hands on the back of her head to make her go faster. Knuckels groaned with his orgasm and Rouge's head popped back above the water.

"Did you enjoy that?" She asked. All Knuckles could do was nod. "Good, because now it's your turn to make me feel good." Rouge took off her bottoms and when Knuckles saw it he immediately rehardened to prepare for the next wave. Rouge strattled his legs again and started rubbing her legs against his crotch.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Knuckles asked before he entered into her. He pretty much knew the answer, but he wanted to make sure.

"Why, you scared you won't live up to my expectations?"

"No, because I don't want any rape charges." Rouge actually chuckled at that.

"Don't worry, I'm totally okay with this."

"Then let's get started." And with that Rouge slowly lowered her body onto Knuckles' and he was inside of her. Rouge didn't feel much of a pop because all of her spy training had pretty much worn out her hymen but she gasped in pleasure nonetheless.

"Fits just like a glove." She panted as they began to move their bodies up and down in unison. Rouge could feel Knuckles hitting the innermost part of her body with each movement and it was making her more and more aroused every second. What took her over the edge was when Knuckles started kissing her again and feeling up her breast at the same time. She was about to finish so she started bucking her hips faster so he would finish at the same time. They both yelled out in pleasure when the moment came and Rouge felt herself being filled with Knuckles' seed. She wasn't anywhere close to her period so she wasn't worried about getting pregnant. After they unjoined themselves Rouge rested her head on on Knuckles' chest and he put his arm around her.

"I'm thinking I'm starting to believe you about not wanting the Master Emerald." Knuckles said slightly out of breath.

"It took you that long hon?" Rouge said smiling.

"I had a gut feeling you were telling the truth from the beginning, but you've convinced me."

"Well, thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, you still have to stay the night to get to choose where our date is."

"That has me thinking, how are we going to have a relationship if you have to guard the Master Emerald?"

"That's easy. You and Eggman are the only ones who try to steal it. Now that you won't be trying anymore that gives me a ton of free time."

"Well, I never thought of that. So, do you sleep near the Emerald when you guard it?"

"When it's not raining or anything, yeah. Speaking of that, we should get back." Rouge agreed and they headed back. The moon was out and they sat and looked at it until it was time to sleep. Knuckles pulled out a pillow and blanket and gave it to Rouge. "I've been doing this longer so you should take these." He said.

"Thanks, that's very thoughtful of you." Rouge replied flying on top of the Master Emerald.

"What are you doing?" Knuckles asked confused.

"Well, if someone tries to steal it during the night they'll wake me up and I'll stop them." She said laying down.

"Good point and goodnight. This was fun and I think I want to do it again sometime."

"Me too. And even though it might be to early to tell, I think I might be in love with you."

"I think I feel the same way too and I'm excited to see where it goes. Are we going to tell anyone?"

"You bet. And goodnight to you too." And as she drifted off to sleep, Rouge knew she wouldn't be tired in the morning, she would be wide awake.

**A/N- Don't expect me to write many more M rated stories. I would only have an idea for one other at the moment, but I need to finish writing The Ultimate Lifeform Slows Down first.**


End file.
